Bermuda Triangle Tangle
"Bermuda Triangle Tangle" is the thirty-first episode of DuckTales. Synopsis One day Scrooge is at his Money Bin counting his morning assets, when Huey, Dewey, and Louie show up, reminding him to get ready to go on their fishing trip. Before he can leave, a worker informs him that one of his cargo ships, the Queen of the South, has gone missing in the Bermuda Triangle. Scrooge is aggravated, as this is the third ship of his to have gone missing in the Bermuda Triangle in the past two years. Scrooge decides to find out what happened first hand by heading to the Bermuda Triangle himself, with Huey, Dewey, and Louie tagging along for their fishing trip. Scrooge and the boys get ready to leave port in Scrooge’s flagship the next morning, but they have one problem: The ship’s regular captain is on vacation, and his substitute is the idiotic Captain Foghorn. Nevertheless, the ship sets out towards the triangle, although the boys are unable to fish, as the ship is moving too fast. After passing a school of fearful dolphins, which are heading the other way, they soon enter the triangle. A storm forms, creating giant waves, one of which almost throws Scrooge overboard. When Captain Foghorn is unable to steer the ship, Scrooge takes control and passes through the storm, only to end up in a huge cloud of thick fog before stopping in a huge island of seaweed, where numerous other ships are also stuck. Due to the massive amount of seaweed, the ship is unable to get started again. Scrooge decides to explore the seaweed, and soon discovers that it’s firm enough to walk on. After walking around for a bit, Huey smells peanut butter, which was the cargo that the Queen of the South was carrying. Unaware that a sea monster living under the seaweed has spotted them, Scrooge and the boys head to the QotS, only to learn that someone has already plundered it. Scrooge and the boys are then discovered by a group of people, all of whom were the crew members (or their descendants) of the ships that have gotten stuck in the seaweed. After being mistaken for zombies, the people take Scrooge and the boys to Captain Bounty, a fat green pig who serves as the ruler of the seaweed community. Captain Bounty explains that everyone in the community has been lost at sea with no hope of ever leaving, and how everyone has been assigned a job, from rainwater catchers to seaweed food preparers. Scrooge demands to take over Captain Bounty’s position, but he and the boys are sentenced to work as seaweed harvesters. Soon a man by the name of Captain Slattery shows up. Slattery was the Captain of the first ship that Scrooge lost, and explains how everyone secretly wants to get off the island, but that Captain Bounty won’t comply. Scrooge suggests that everyone should start a mutiny against Captain Bounty, but he accidentally pokes the seaweed monster with a shovel, making it angry. Scrooge flees the monster by heading to the Old Galleon, where Captain Bounty is playing a harpsichord. It is revealed to Scrooge that the harpsichord’s music is what calms down the seaweed monster. Although he is thankful for Captain Bounty’s help, Scrooge reluctantly tells him that he’s taking over. Captain Bounty threatens to pound him, but Scrooge and the other men explain to him that escape is entirely possible, and that they’re desperate to go home. Captain Bounty has a change of heart, and soon everyone gets to work at hacking away the seaweed around Scrooge’s flagship. Scrooge and the boys remove the seaweed wrapped around the ship’s propellers, but Scrooge gets spotted by the seaweed monster again. Scrooge makes it back to the Old Galleon, and is able to soothe the beast on his own by playing the harpsichord. The flagship manages to leave the island, taking everyone with it, but not without dragging along an extra piece of seaweed behind it. Scrooge says it’s harmless, but in reality, the seaweed monster is hiding beneath it. The ship makes it back to Duckburg, where a crowd of people await them, but the seaweed monster strikes, scaring off almost everybody. Scrooge attempts to soothe the monster by playing instruments from an abandoned bandstand, but he fails, as the monster only cares about the harpsichord. Captain Bounty gets Scrooge away from the monster, but just before he can attack them, the sun comes out, scaring him back underneath the seaweed. Captain Bounty explains that the monster is startled as he has never seen the sun before. The paparazzi shows up to interview Scrooge and Captain Bounty, but Captain Bounty backs out. Later on, Captain Bounty decides that he’ll be better off living by himself in the Bermuda Triangle, where he can watch out for other ships that might get caught in the seaweed. Taking a tugboat that Scrooge provides him with, Captain Bounty prepares to head back to the Bermuda Triangle, towing the seaweed monster with him. As they leave port, Captain Bounty and the seaweed monster wave goodbye as they head into the sunset. Trivia * Captain Bounty's name is a reference to the Mutiny on the Bounty. Video releases DVD * DuckTales: Volume 1